Because of you
by SasuHina6
Summary: Hinata e Sasuke são primo e ainda quando "crianças" namoraram, Sasuke terminando com Hinata da pior maneira possivel, Hinata de coração partido desaparece por longos anos... ... 7 anos depois Hinata está de volta e Sasuke vai fazer de tudo para conquista-la!


7 anos antes

21H33M

Duas crianças corriam pela fazenda de suas famílias, ambas corriam juntas de mãos dadas até o celeiro da fazenda, assim que chegaram em frente ao celeiro, o menino abriu a porta para que a menina entrasse, ele entrou logo em seguida fechando a porta atrás de si.

• Tem certeza que não nos viram? – pergunta a menina se jogando no monte de feno

A menina estava entre seus 12 anos, cabelos curtos de uma cor índigo que tapavam somente suas orelhas e as franjas caiam sobre seus olhos, os olhos brilhavam como duas luas, vestia um vestidinho de dormi amarelo por baixo do robe lilás e um sorriso era visto em seus lábios rosados.

• Fazemos isso sempre minha lua, não vai ser agora que vão nos achar. – diz o menino trancando a porta com o trinco e se jogando no feno ao lado dela

O menino estava entre seus 13 anos, cabelos curtos negros e arrepiados com franjas caídas sobre os olhos, os olhos eram negros com um brilho inexpressivo, vestia apenas uma calça e um casaco de dormir, em seu lábios brincavam um sorriso malicioso.

• Sasuke, acha isso que fazemos certo? – pergunta a menina se virando pra olha-lo

• Se é errado, então eu não quero estar certo. – diz ele fazendo com que ela risse, ele se virou pra olha-la e sorriu ao ver que ela corou com seu olhar sobre ela – é incrível como ainda fica corada depois de tudo que fizemos. – ele sussurra ao pé do ouvido dela

• N- Não f- fala isso. – ela esconde o rosto sobre as mãos, tinha vergonha quando Sasuke falava essas coisas.

Sasuke começou a rir e carinhosamente retirou as mãos dela de cima de sua face, quando já estava encarando novamente aqueles lindos olhos perolados, o Uchiha segurou os pulsos de Hinata e foi se aproximando lentamente

• Eu tenho muita sorte de te ter sabia? – diz ele roçando seus lábios carnudos ao dela, podia ouvir e sentir sua respiração suave

• Eu também – ela fecha os olhos esperando os lábios macios dele aos seus

Hinata deu um suspiros quando sentiu a língua de Sasuke passar pela sua lentamente saboreando o gosto doce dela. O moreno sorriu entre o beijo, ele começou a passar a mão pelo corpo dela e ela deixando escapar alguns gemidos, ele afastou as pernas dela com as suas se pondo entre elas, enquanto suas mãos abriam o laço de seu robe.

• S- Sasuke. – chama ela o empurrando

• Que foi? – pergunta ele confuso

• Acho melhor não fazermos isso. – diz ela se sentando novamente e amarrando o robe

• Por que?

• Amanhã temos que acordar cedo, não podemos dormir no celeiro de novo.

• Tá bem, então vamos logo. – diz ele se levantando um pouco emburrado

• Sah, não fica bravo comigo por favor. – pedi ela com os olhos cheios de lagrimas

• Eu não to bravo minha lua, vem vamos logo. – diz ele a puxando pela mão

Voltaram novamente para dentro da casa grande da fazenda, entraram de fininho para não acordar aos pais, subiram as escadas e pararam em frente aos seus respectivos quartos.

Sasuke se inclinou e deu um beijo breve em Hinata que corou com o gesto

• Até amanhã minha lua. – sussurra ele antes de vê-la entrar no quarto

07H43M

Sasuke e Itachi estavam no lago com Hinata, a prima estava muito triste já que os Uchihas iriam embora naquela mesma manhã.

• Hina, não fica assim, você vai nos visitar na cidade. – diz o mais velho tentando consola-la

• M- Mas Itachi, não quero me separar de vocês, deixa eu ir junto?

• Desculpe Hina, talvez na próxima – diz ele colocando dois dedos na testa da moreno fazendo-a bufar de raiva, o primo sempre fazia isso – Sasuke não demora, o pai e a mãe já devem estar no carro.

• Eu já vou irmão. – diz Sasuke enquanto Itachi se afastava – eu vou sentir sua falta minha lua. – diz o moreno enquanto enxugava as grosas lagrimas do rosto da perolada

• E- Eu t- também Sah.

• Não chora minha lua, como Itachi disse, você vai nos visitar na cidade.

• Se eu não for, você volta?

• Sim, eu volto.

• Promete? – pergunta ela

• Prometo. – diz ele lhe dando um último beijo – eu te amo minha lua, sempre se lembre disso.

• Eu também te amo Sah.

• SASUKE! - escutam Mikoto chamar provavelmente estava entre a mini floresta que separava o lago da casa

• Tenho que ir. – diz ele antes de sair correndo floresta adentro

Nos dias que se passaram, Sasuke sempre ligava para Hinata em vice-versa, conversavam sobre coisas banais sempre, apenas queriam ouvir a voz um do outro.

Já havia se passado dois meses desde de a última vez que se falaram, faltavam apenas duas semanas para o natal, Hinata tentava a todo o custo ligar para Sasuke e sempre que conseguia, ele dizia está ocupado.

• Filha, não vai comer? – pergunta sua mãe

Hinata estava sentada no sofá lendo um livro, o telefone celular estava ao seu lado, de cinco em cinco minutos, Hinata olhava o celular.

• Não estou com fome mamãe. – diz ela olhando novamente para o celular

• Filha, você tem que comer, para de ficar pegando o celular toda hora, o Sasuke vai ligar quando poder, ele deve estar ocupado.

• Ele não me liga a dois meses e sempre que eu ligo, ele diz que está ocupado.

• Ele deve estar estudando para as provas finais.

• É, tem razão. – diz ela pensativa

• E não se esqueça que no próximo fim de semana iremos para a cidade. – diz Hana tirando um lindo sorriso da filha

Uma semana depois

15H34M

Hinata e sua família, havia chegado na mansão dos Uchihas na cidade, Hinata estava feliz, pós veria Sasuke novamente.

• Hanabi não corra, ou irá se machucar. – diz Hana afilha mais nova

• Hana, deixe a garota. – diz Fugaku enquanto ajudava Hinata com as malas

• Madrinha, onde está meus primos? – pergunta Hinata a sua tia\madrinha Mikoto que os esperava na porta

• Itachi não está ai e Sasuke está lá em cima com alguns amigos da escola, por que não sobe e faz uma surpresa?

• Obrigado madrinha. – diz Hinata subindo as escadas correndo, já esteve ali umas duas vezes, e sabia exatamente aonde era o quarto de Sasuke.

Ao chegar em frente ao quarto, percebe que a porta estava entre aberta e empurra entrando no quarto, se deparando com três seres a olhando, um moreno sem camisa arrumando o que parecia ser uma mala, uma rosada mexendo no guarda roupa e um loiro mexendo no celular, nenhum deles pareceu perceber ela entrando no local.

• Não acho que esteja levando muita roupa Sasu, precisa de mais. – diz a rosada tirando mais algumas peças do guarda roupa, assim que se virou se deparou com Hinata – quem é você? – pergunta ela fazendo com que Sasuke e Naruto a olhassem

• Hinata, o que faz aqui? – pergunta Sasuke

• E- Eu v- vim passar o natal aqui.

• Ah, eu tinha esquecido. – diz ele voltando a arrumar a mala

• Não vai nos apresentar Sasu? – pergunta a rosada, ela estava intima demais para o gosto da morena

• Essa é minha prima do interior Hinata, esse é meu melhor amigo Naruto e essa é minha namorada Sakura. – a palavra namorada foi como um tiro

• Oi prima do teme. – diz o loiro sorridente

• O- Oi. – diz a morena

• Que pena que você veio só agora – diz a rosada colocando as roupas na mala – queria ter mais tempo pra nos conhecermos, mas vamos viajar amanhã.

• V- Viajar?

• É, vamos passar o natal em Londres e o ano novo em Paris.

• Os pais da Saky, irá nos levar, não é ótimo? – pergunta o loiro sem perceber a decepção nos olhos da morena

• É- É sim, e- eu vou deixar vocês arrumarem as malas. – diz ela saindo do quarto

• Sua prima é estranha, to certo?

• Ela só é tímida, vamos terminar isso logo, ou vamos nos atrasar pra festa da escola.

Dois dias mais tarde

• Hina, não quer dar uma volta? – pergunta Itachi ao ver que a prima estava deprimida

• É pode ser. – o primo se surpreendeu com a atitude da morena, pensaria que teria que convence-la de alguma forma, desde de que chegara a prima estava com um vazio nos olhos, diferente dos brilhos de sempre

• Aonde quer ir?

• Tanto faz. – diz ela enquanto calçava os sapatos

Saíram de casa e foram direto para o carro, Itachi já tinha 17 anos, então poderia dirigir tranquilo

• Vai dizer, o que ouve?

• Como assim?

• Você está estranha.

• Não ouve nada Itachi, está tudo como sempre, só não queria ter vindo.

• Se me lembro bem, você chorou da última vez pedindo para vir.

• As coisas mudam. – diz ela dando de ombros

• E algumas pessoas encontram namoradas novas. – diz ele chamando a atenção da morena

• Não sei do que está falando.

• Acha que eu não sei sobre você, Sasuke e o celeiro. – diz ele fazendo com que ela ficasse corada – viu, essa é a Hinata que eu conheço, não acho certo o que fizeram, mas quem sou eu pra dizer alguma coisa.

• Ele mentiu pra mim.

• Eu não sei o que ele te disse da última vez Hinata, mas não deixe que o Sasuke de agora, mate a Hinata que todos amamos.

• Acho que ele já matou.

7 anos depois...


End file.
